


In College We Met

by Me_jazzmynn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_jazzmynn/pseuds/Me_jazzmynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak met Oliver Queen during a principle meeting. She disrepects and Oliver is impressed...until she offends Oliver. What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Happened in the Principles Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Jazmyne, and this is my first work. Anyway, I'm hoping you people will like this story and keep reading. Thank you and enjoy.

Felicity Smoak walked through the halls of M.I.T to the principals office. As she walked, Felicity kept wondering what did I do now? Sure Felicity was a rebble sometimes, but she hardly ever got introuble. . .most of the time. Anyway, she arrived to the principals office, opened the door, and went inside. 

Once she was inside, she looked at Mrs. Brookings, then at the guy sitting there. She raised an eyebrow at the principle. 

"Ms. Smoak, can you wait- -," Felicity interrupted her 

"No. Tell me now, or I can wait inside until Mr. Whats-his-face, is done." She looked at the guy, even though he wasn't looking at her. "Oh and Mr. Broody-guy, no hard feelings," he looked at her. And oh lord, was he handsome! Her breath litterly stopped. 

The guy wore a grey, v-neck, henly, with dark jeans, and some brown shoes. He had pale blue eyes, and oh lord that amazing stubble! He couldn't have been more than 20 years old, but what does she know, she's only 18. 

Anyway, he smirked at her. She kept her composer. "But, if your going to pick up a student, do that now, cause I take a long time," she made a sorry gesture. "Better do that now."

The guy only looked at her. Then cracked a boyish grin. Felicity rolled her eyes. "How do you know I don't go here?" he asked her.

Felicity just stared at him. Then burst out laughing. "You look like a billionaire! Why would a billionaire be here? I mean, unless your a total genius. Sorry bud, I would talk to you more, but Mrs. Ass-Face over there is gonna get me in even more trouble if I keep talking to you. . .so hurry up Mrs. Annoying Orange. Goodbye Mr. Cocky-ass Fuck," she smiled "sweetly," then left outside.

Mrs. Brookings looked outraged. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Queen," she heard her say as she closed the door. Felicity's eyes widened. 'OMG, that's Oliver Freaking Queen' she mouthed at no one in particular. 

"Shit", Felicity said looking up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "I just disrespected a freaking billionaire and he's world known!" Felicity said out loud.

Felicity walked off not caring if she got in trouble


	2. Someone is Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Oliver's pov and its kind of rushed so yeah. Enjoy.

Oliver looked at the door where the girl with black hair stood. Ms. Smoak, as Mrs. Brookings put it. He was impressed by her. He chuckled and then smiled. Mrs. Brookings cleared her throat.

"Sorry about, Ms. Smoak. She can be very...outrages and wants attention sometimes. I'm very sorry about that Mr. Queen--" Mr. Queen cut her off.

"Look its okay and please call me Oliver," he looked at the principle. "So, go ahead with my sister. What did she do now?" he changed the subject.

>>>\---> ¤ >>>\--->

Oliver walked down the stairs of the Queen Mansion to the family room. He glanced around quickly and saw his 17 year old sister texting on her phone. She had long, curly, brown hair, brown eyes. She wore a white, floral tank top, tucked in her black highwaisted shorts. Oliver smiled and walked to her.

"Hey, Thea?" he asked and she looked up.

"What's up?" she asked him back.

"Do you know a girl with black hair with a purple streak in it. Her last name is Smoak?"

Thea lit up instally. "Felicity Smaok!?" 

Oliver nodded. "Yeah her."

Thea stood up and crossed her arms. "Why?" she suddenly asked. "Why do you wanna' know?"

"No reason," Oliver nodded. Thea raised her eyebrow. "Ok, fine. She kind of of...offended me and I'm not bothered by it. Is that weird?"

Thea walked toward him and patted his scruff. "Oh boy" he heard her whisper. "Looks like Mr. Queen is smitten." she said and left smiling.

"No I am not!" he yelled walking after her. Thea barked out a laugh.

"Oliver she has a boyfriend," she saw her brothers face fall. "Just letting you know, but she wants to break up with him." 

Oliver looked at his sister confused. "Why are you-"

"Because you like her Oliver!" Oliver raised his hand and pointed at her. "Don't even say you don't Oliver! Look I will tell you when she breaks up with him so you can ask her out."

Oliver just looked at her. "Why-,"

"Because she's my best friend and she's miserable with Cooper. They don't have that passion anymore. Maybe you the two of you will?"

Oliver looked at her, then nodded. "Okay. And on the mean time I will try to look presentable for her. Like my reputation for...women."

Thea laughed softly. "Yeah. So no more sleeping with other women." Thea gasped all of the sudden. "Omg! You really like Felicity! And you barely know her! Omg you even made a promise to not sleep with anyone-ahhh," she squealed like a little girl jumping all over the place.

Oliver just smiled and chuckled. "Just do your job," he said and left to Queen Consolidated hearing Thea giggle behind him.


	3. New Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late, I got grounded for like 2 weeks!! I couldn't write, type or anything because I couldn't use electronics so yeah Enjoy for the readers who are reading this

**2 weeks later...**

 

Felicity finally did it!  _Finally_ she broke up with Cooper! It may seem like a bad thing, but trust Felicity when she says this, she  _literally danced_ when she got back to her dorm room.

 _Hmm, seems like I should change something..._ Felicity thought over and over.

Thays how she ended up buying clothes worth $500!  _$500_. Hey at least it was something different than her usual. Anyway that's also how she ended up with... _blond hair!!_ She looked so different that she loved it.

Now it was time for the real change. 

Attitude. 

She had to be nicer, brighter, ...different than she was. If she could change how she looks, she could go back to the way she always acted before Cooper. Right?

 

 

>>>\---> ¤ >>>\--->

 

It was a school day Felicity Smoak, and she was nervous. Nervous about how people would react to her new look _and_ attitude.

"Come on, Smoak there's nothing to be scared of," Felicity spoke to herself. She took a deep breath before entering the halls of M.I.T. "Here goes nothing..." she muttered as almost  _every kid in school_ looked at her.

 

 

>>>\---> ¤ >>>\--->

"Omg! Is that _you_ Felicity Smoak?!" a fimilar voice said. Felicity rolled her eyes, smiling.

Yes, Thea Queen. Its me Felicity Smoak," she said turing around, smiling.

Thea squealed, running up to Felicity and huffing her. "Does this mean that you did it?" she asked. Felicity rolled her eyes again.

"Yes,"

"AHHH!!!" Thea squealed happily. "I'm so happy- -wait is it okay that I'm happy that you broke up with him?"

Felicity laughed softly. "If I'm happy about it, you can be too,"

"Yay!  _Hallelujah! Anyway_ lets get to class. We," Thea pointed at her and Felicity. "Will talk later. Gotta go, love you!"

Felicity laughed and responded with an "I love you too and bye," going to her last class for the day.

 

 

>>>\---> ¤ >>>\--->

 

Felicity was out of class, and walking to her dorm when she heard her name being called out. "Felicitu Smoak?"

She turned around and saw Oliver Queen with a wide eyes looking at her. 


	4. Asking her out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited the story enjoy!! And last chapter will be up soon!!

Thea saw Felicity and knew something had happened between her and Cooper. Felicty had died her hair blond, had gone with her glasses she hasn't worn in a long time, she wore a floral collar shirt under her grey longsleeve, so you can only see the collar of the shirt, tucked in a black skirt that ended at mid-thigh, and black pumps. She looked _beautiful_.

Once Felicity told Thea about her break up, Thea made up an excuse and texted her brother right away.

Thea: **Break up alert!! She broke up with him!! Great news!!! Come and aske her out. ...NOOOOWWWWW!!!!** She had texted her brother.

Oliver: _**Really?? Is she hurt?? I don't want to ask her if she's hurt...**_

Thea: **Trust me she's happy! Not hurt, now hurry up!!**

Oliver: _**okay and I don't remember you being someone to tell me what to do...**_

Thea: 


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the date!! Oliver and Felicity are out and they're learning things from each other!! Yay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last chapter so I'll see all yall soon!! I have a new story I might post later this week so yeah, bye!!

Saturday Night 7:00

>>>\---> ¤ >>>\--->

 

 

"Oliver, are you ready?" Thea Queen asked her  _super_ nervous brother.

"Yeah, of course I am!"

Thea crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why are you bouncing off the walls like a little kid who can't sit still?" Thea asked her brother as he paced around his room over and over and over.

"What? I'm calm," Oliver defended himself.

"Whatever, so where you taking Me. Smoak?"

"We're going to eat Italian at Russio's. And then after dinner take a small walk then I'll take her home,"

Thea shrugged. "If this date goes horrible, just remember, its the thought that counts," Thea said as she exited his room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat all the while thinking,  _this has to be the one! My brother never acts like this!_

 

 

>>>\---> ¤ >>>\--->

 

 

Oliver went to Felicity's dorm room and knocked on her door. "Just a second," was her respond. That certainly didn't make Oliver's hands feel less sweater.

Just then the door opened revealing the most beautiful girl in the room. Felicity stood right before him in a beautiful gold green dress that ended all the way to mid-thigh, with a slit on her right thigh, it was sleeveless and had collar because come on it was backless! Oliver's eyes widened and mouth went dry.

Felicity smiled. "Hi, let me just get my bag," Felicity said as a greeting.

"Hey," Oliver said frozen. Felicity stepped away and waved him in. He stepped in and said the thing that was on his mind. "You look absoulty beautiful,"

Felicity blushed as she grabbed her bag off the counter. "You don't look so bad yourself," she replied playfully looking at Oliver on a suit. He looked good in a suit too.

She heard Oliver chuckle. She turned around and saw him staring at her with a glint in his eyes, but Felicity chose to ignore.

"Ready?" Oliver asked her.

Felicity nodded.

 

Once the two were in Oliver's car Felicity asked a question.

"So, where are we going?"

Olive smiled at her. "We are going to dinner," Oliver answered her question.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Really we're doing that?" 

Oliver chuckled, while glancing at Felicity. "Apparently we are,"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Hmm, okay. But can you give me a hint other than dinner?"

Oliver laughed at her antics. "Um, expensive,"

Felicity's eyes went wide. "Um, turn this car around, I don't want to go on a date with a billonar who might waste a fortune!"

Oliver took her hand and squeezed it. "Felicity, don't worry its okay. Its really not that much, and one in not supposed to say that,"Oliver said looking at her with puppy eyes.

Felicity rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine,"

 

 

>>>\---> ¤ >>>\--->

 

 

Once the two arrived at dinner, Oliver and Felicity were sat down in a booth were no one was at. It was just the two of them. The minute they sat down a waitress came in and tried to...look suducing at Oliver but was to busy looking at Felicity to notice.

Felicity smirked. 

"Hi, my name is Victoria and I'll be your waitress for today, is there anything you would like to drink?" Victoria only addressed Oliver.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "I'll take a scotch and the lady will have a..."

Felicity smiled at him. "I'll take a water,"

Oliver held up a finger at Victoria who was still trying to get Oliver's attention. "You sure? Cause the booze might help with the nerves,"

"I'm fine with a water,"

Oliver let Victoria go and then asked Felicity a question. "So, I don't want to offend you, but, I like the blond instead of the black," Felicty laughed. "What made you want to change the way you look?" he asked her.

Felicity shrugged. "My ex-boyfriend. I was doing through a phase and my ex liked it so I just stayed with it but you know I got bored of it and I decided I needed a change. And new attiude,"

Oliver looked at her confused. "Oliver I treated you horribly and I regret that!"

Oliver laughed softly. "It was my fault and I didn't know anything about you. But that's what I admired most about you. I like the way you just say things that your feeling...even if you can be bitch about it,"

Felicity blushed. "Yeah sorry about that,"

Oliver laughed.

 

 

They both talked about random things going on in their life's and small funny things. Oliver and Felicity had an amazing night and now it was time to go home.

 

 

Oliver walked Felicity to her dorm once dinner was over but he still wanted something he'd been wanting since he walked in the door.

"Felicity?" he whispered and she turned around.

He leaned in slowly, giving her time to push him back if he wanted but instead met him half ways. The kids was soft and sweet, not demanding or needy. That would be for another time, but right now Oliver enjoyed taking his time with her.

They pulled away for air and resting each others foreheads against eachother. Oliver smiled.down at her as she did the same.

"So, you want to be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked breathlessly.

Felictu laughed. "Does this answer your question. She kissed him again while Oliver smiled into the kiss liking his answer.

 

 

 

The End

 


End file.
